The Americans Are Coming!
by Unicornlady1
Summary: Americans join the war and they have some new students and a professor come to Hogwarts
1. Meetings

Disclaimer- I do not own any thing in the realms that JK Rowling created.

Harry and the gang sat still in 12 Grimmauld place. It had been 1 year since Sirius had died. In that one year Harry had went berserk. During the summer though he made a strong correspondence with Luna, and simple letters turned to ones filled with love. When the Grangers came to pick up Harry, Hermoine quickly found out about her friend's romance and decided to take matters in to her own hands and ask out Ron. The two couples had lasted the year. Harry finally forgave Dumbledore, so Dumbledore called the DA to meet with some new allies. The DA with many more people than before elected Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hermoine to observe the new allies.

Harry was thinking about the last year with the beautiful blond beside him when the door opened. The six all stood up and took their wands out on instinct. But when they saw Dumbledore they let their arms down. Dumbledore walked in with a brown haired man with a goatee, close haircut, and gray eyes. Behind him walked a group of people.

Dumbledore said, "Harry and society, this is Professor Richards of one of the American schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And here are some of his student volunteers to come and fight."

A group of three came up; they were all brunettes with blue eyes. The first one wearing a Bancroft Pin (meaning he went to Bancroft Academy for wizards in Georgia) talked first in a southern drawl, "Hey Y'all I am Josh Shadow and these are my friends Joey Neptune (the one with the Treble Cove pin, which is in California) and Jake Star (the one with the Salem pin which is in Massachusetts). We mean to ally ourselves in your fight. The American Legion of Wizardry has sent us with some of our colleagues here to be an entrance guard for all y'all. Professor Dumbledore was even been so kind to let us train more at your school, Hogwarts."

Josh seemed he would go on but a hand of a Black Haired woman stopped him from going any further

The lady said, " I am Lapis Lazuli, I am here not only to protect you people in school but to teach you the mysteries of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. There are some more people who shall also be students, Jennifer Ridgley (Tall blond, extremely beautiful with green eyes), Rachel Horn (Blue hair and honey colored eyes), Aisha Sky (Skin like ebony, eyes that were brown, black hair), Rowan Night and Rowena Night (both twins were brunettes with brown eyes and both had glasses) (all pins were stuck in robes for these people, so they were unable to be distinguished by schools).

The group of Americans then with a sign by their headmaster left. Lapis lead them outside to where the group would stay until they went to Hogwarts. Professor Richards lingered a moment and whispered something to Dumbledore who said aloud, "Professor Richards these students know exactly who they are dealing with. Harry is the only one who can fight Voldermort and the rest are extremely smart and loyal to him. I am not letting your investment go to waste."

Then Professor Richards followed his pupils out, looking satisfied.

Professor Dumbledore then said, "My students this is what I said about international cooperation. The US, Canada, Australia, France, Japan and China are currently our allies. We are right now looking for more allies. The Goblins and a couple other magical creatures are also our allies. The Americans though were the first to send us help. Australia is finding whom to send now but I do not know when the other troops will come. You are not to speak of this to anyone that is not part of the Order or the DA. Goodnight."

The Professor went to the fireplace and pushed in Floo Powder and said "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts".

The six then came to speaking.

Ron said to annoy Hermoine "That Jennifer girl didn't look so bad, eh Harry." That caused Hermoine to punch him in the arm and they all laughed while Ron massaged his wounded arm and pride.

Hermoine said, "Lapis Lazuli seemed the most mysterious, but the twins and the blue haired Aisha are the ones I think are interesting. And the three J's were a little handsome (annoying Ron very much).

Neville said, "Professor Lazuli doesn't seem like professors we had before. But I wonder if that is her real name. The only members of the Lazuli house live in France. Well I wonder what schools the Americans will be sorted into."

Luna, the whole time gazing at Harry, "Harry, I hope Ridgley isn't your type, I mean I thought of the girls to be worried about would be Rowena."

Ron said, "Yep my mate Harry has a thing for brainy chicks but… (Hermoine glared him) so do I." Ron squeezed his girlfriend's hand and cuddled up with her and kissed her on the head.

Ginny exasperated, "My brother is such a sleaze! Erg! Well, anyway I thought the three J's didn't look that bad, especially Josh, that was such a cute accent! Professor Lazuli was interesting and they all look they will be interesting schoolmates."

Harry then said, "Ok, so the report we give to our fellow members of the DA is of the new Professor and the new students. They seem to be from a variety of schools or as Hermoine has told me of the schools I saw people from all over. But the report shall not include who we think is the most fit. Or I think some of us would get into trouble" Harry then winked and Luna punched him in the arm.

All of them went to bed and though of the war ahead. It was so risky being so in the middle, but all of them wouldn't trade their friendship (or love) for the world.

AN

Romance will be a special. If someone who is from Australia would like to help with the Aussie troops I would be very glad and same for any of the countries. If someone who is Canadian does not come forward I will make the Canadians and they will be primarily from New Brunswick, Quebec, Nova Scotia and PEI because I've only been to that part of Canada.


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer- I own nothing of the great JK Rowling. Happy Now!

In the house the next day, the six Hogwarts classmates started cleaning up. After an hour they all sat down again. It was sunny unlike the last night's gloom and rain. In one week they had to head to Hogwarts. They had thought over the team and made breakfast. Ginny called everyone to the table and everyone started eating the toast and oatmeal. After Breakfast though visitors came. The Order members started pouring in. The DA representatives had to give a presentation of what they perceived of the new comrades. Harry talked of the new people and the whole committee decided whether they wanted to accept school age children as soldiers. They all accepted it. Professor McGonnigal decided that they would be sorted. The whole committee agreed on that too. The only time McGonnigal was shocked was when it was mentioned that Rachel Horn had blue hair. All the students laughed at how McGonnigal looked so shocked. Tonks then changed her hair to blue and asked McGonnigal was she being prejudice against hair color.

McGonnigal replied "Andromeda Tonks, unless Ms. Horn can change her hair to a respectable color as fast as you can than as a professor I have a duty to judge on hair color and not allow unnatural colors."

Tonks sighed, "McGonnigal, two things, first get some adventure in your life and second, don't call me Andromeda, and third blue can be completely natural."

Ginny said "Tonks that's three things, and who has naturally blue hair a mermaid?"

Tonks said "Whatever".

Across in London in the British American Wizardry Consulate in London, a much different discussion was going on.

The room where they were had a green décor. Rowan and Rowena were sitting near a cabinet full of books. They were both on big armchairs that were black leather. Josh and Jennifer were lying next to each other taking a nap on a pull out couch by the fire. The other two J's were playing pool. And Aisha was trying to get Rachel's Blue hair into cornrows. After a while of trying to get the hair into cornrows Aisha gave up.

Aisha than said, "Rachel Horn your hair is utterly impossible to make into cornrows." But then she added more seriously, "I wonder what Hogwarts will be like, I mean it feels so weird to be out of the Northeast, I mean except for quidditch which we played in the central field."

Rowan put down his book and pushed up his glasses, "Ai, I know how you feel, I mean this already seems it's going to be different than Treble Cove. "

Rachel then said, "Would we give up the world for it though, I think I'd do anything to stop Lord Voldermort. He would have my parents dead and me so I feel it is my duty to make sure his plans never come to fruit."

Jennifer sat up then stood up, "At least Y'all (she paused and smiled at Josh) have people from your school. I am the only person from the Olympia Wizarding School in the Midwest."

Josh sat up next to her and kissed her cheek and played with a stray strand of hair. "You're picking up things from me".

At that point the other two J's summoned pillows and moved them to keep on hitting the two on the couch, to stop the lovebirds.

Then Lapis Lazuli and Professor Richards came in seeing flying pillows attacking two of the Americans, two using their wands to direct the pillows and the rest laughing and cheering on Jake and Joey.

Lapis politely coughed and stayed at the door. Professor Richards watched as the American troops stopped immediately and paid full attention to him. He said, "My dear pupils, in one week you shall be going to Hogwarts. Your items have already been brought. I shall be leaving tomorrow to go back to Olympia to remain as Headmaster. All of you are very much encouraged to write home to your parents often, Aisha, you especially because your grandmother scares me. (Aisha laughed as this had been an inside joke for a while. For when Professor Richards showed up in the fireplace of Aisha's home, Aisha's grandmother had whacked Professor Richards with a pan thinking that he might be a mugger. Later that night she had threatened to do worse if Aisha died abroad.)

Lapis Lazuli then said, "Students, during the school year if there are any problems come straight to me. You will be sorted into the houses but I have joint authority with the head teacher of your school. Also, the requirements are stricter here then our schools. You will not allowed to call me Lapis like most of you do. You have to call me Professor Lazuli, (at the point of saying that she winced), even though it makes me sound like an old bat. And I don't want any adjustments to the school uniform, Aisha (she looked directly at Aisha and again Aisha laughed knowing that every single school outfit from Salem was altered to fit her unique style.) So continue your fun and don't make to much trouble." At that point she winked at Jake and Joey. Then Professor Richards and Lapis strolled out.

Once the door was closed, Jake and Joey resumed the pelting of pillows at their cousin and his girlfriend.

AN

DJ Zeus- why do you comment on a story if you don't read it. Wow you are so cool by just trying to act all macho and say everything is bad. Oooh Boy you need to learn some manners

Funnyloon00- Thanx

Torskerl- Biblio, thanks for reviewing, your threat actually scares me cause I know you mean it Hope you like this.


	3. All Aboard to Hogwarts

Disclaimer- I still have to write this bloody thing well whatever, I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world.

* * *

One week later all those bound to Hogwarts headed to the train. Harry, Hermoine, Luna, Ginny, and Ron were taken by the Order like during the 5th year. The Americans got the ministry cars and had them driven to Kings Cross as an embassy procedure of goodwill. The Americans were very unnoticeable. The only thing that made people notice them was their accents and their owls. They saw Mrs. Weasley and she helped them in to the station. The Americans came earlier as did all order members. The Americans and the DA took two compartments. About a half an hour later people began to file on the train. The whole order was there. The ministry was there also. Many of them were members of the order and so was Percy.

Percy had apologized last winter. His mother was getting to forgive him. The people who were least forgiving were Ginny and Bill. They surprised Percy, who expected the people angriest to be Fred and George. Fred and George were more understanding as hadn't they gone against their parents wishes making the joke shop. So when Ginny saw Percy waving at his siblings she turned her head and started talking to Luna. Percy stopped waving and put his hand through his hair. Percy loved his family, but he had always found it annoying that when he applied he never got as good of jobs because he was a Weasley. His family name was turned down by the death-eater like purebloods in many high offices. He wanted to be just him and so he turned away from his family. But he became extremely lonely and one night after drinking he sent his brother a letter. In his drunken rage he said horrible things about Harry. Soon afterwards he reunited with his ex girlfriend of a few months Penelope Clearwater. He started dating her again. It was her that gave him courage to ask forgiveness from his parents. Penelope was a healer, also before the first meeting after the fight the two became engaged and planned to marry the next summer. Penelope softened Percy in every way. Percy felt horrible in what he did to Harry but Percy did more than his share of work for the order and the ministry. He was second in command to the new minister of magic, Madam Marchbanks, a member of the Wizarding Courts that quit in protest after Umbridge was put as Inquisitor in Hogwarts. It was due to Madam Marchbanks that the Goblins were not on the side of Voldermort.

Once the train got going though, the DA and the Americans were trading stories and jokes. They were having a great time. Then three figures came into the doorway of the Americans car, which the gang had joined them in. There was Malfoy and his two lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy looked around and said "I was told Americans were here and I wanted to offer my friendship before you degrade yourselves with Potty and his crew." Malfoy looked around at the new students and rested his eyes on Jennifer. Malfoy looked strait at her and said, "You, miss are too pure to be with such filth, come with me and meet a group of better people." Jennifer angrily stared right back into Malfoy's icy blue eyes while right next to her Josh looked ready to kill Malfoy. But Aisha and Rachel stood up and said, "Harry, is this the guy you were telling us about who is a ultimate scumbag." Harry replied, "Yes." Aisha then took out her wand, "Then I don't feel bad in doing this," she then said "Wingardium Leviosa" and directed the group out of the cart and after sat down. Rachel then called out, "If you scum come back, we will make you sorry you were born." The evil trio never showed back up. The group laughed more as they went on the way to Hogwarts.

When the group got into their Hogwarts' uniform, Aisha almost adjusted her clothing until Professor Lazuli took the wand out of her hands. Then the train stopped. They had pulled into the station at Hogwarts. Now was the question where were the Americans going to go, on the boats or on the carriages? They were going to be 7th years but they weren't sorted.

* * *

AN-

Thank you, Y'all for being so patient. Too much work. Now I have to add going to college visits to the list.

Torskerl- Thank you for reminding I had to write this. Believe me good ole Torkerl bugged me every day at school.

Loonie Potter- Thank you, I know I spelled things wrong. _blushes at error _

Hmm should I do a spin off for Percy, vote on it!

RR please.

Also I have vote on how the Americans get to Hogwarts


End file.
